Brought Us Together
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: Riza hated the name Roy Mustang. She hated the person even more. So how did he end up making her fall in love with him? How did he get her to play in the talent show?


Roy Mustang. How she hated that name. That named belonged to a face she hated even more then the name. The name only symbolized that face. She hated everything about the person and his name. He was a player and now her friend Rebecca wouldn't stop talking about him. It was infuriating her.

"Rebecca..."

"And then he bought me some flowers and..."

"Rebecca!" Riza hated raising her voice to her friend, but the brunette just didn't know when to shut up. Rebecca was quiet, her eyes wide. Riza sighed.

"I think you know how much I really don't care about your dating life and I most certainly don't want to hear about _that_ guy," Riza said, pushing everything in her arms into the little locker. It was her free period and she wanted to squeeze in some of her time to play. She held her violin case in her hands, giving Rebecca her look of disappointment.

"But he's actually really nic-" Riza held her hand up to stop her from talking. The blonde turned curtly and walked away. She walked to the music room and sat in a sound proof room. Riza kept the door open to the room though. She set up her laptop to her violin, in the wires to record her music on the laptop. Riza pulled out her violin and bow. She got ready, resting the violin under her chin and the bow on the strings. She started playing, closing her eyes, allowing her fingers to gliding across the fingerboard.

* * *

><p>Roy hid behind a wall, breathing heavily. He peeked around the corner, seeing angry girls looking for him. He scanned the rest of the hallway, checking if it were clear. When it was, he hurried into the music room. Roy sighed in relief, locking the door. Then he heard the sound of a violin. He went towards it, curious to see who was able to play that well and him never knowing about it. He had helped raise money for the band to get better instruments and it was because of him that it worked. He knew everyone in band, even that one quiet blonde girl that never looked at him. Roy followed the sound.<p>

Then he saw the one thing that would be forever sketched into his mind. There sat the one girl that wanted nothing to do with him, her make-upless face in peace with her eyes closed, her blonde hair held up by a clip. She wore her uniform, sitting with the violin in her hands with a laptop in front of her. Roy watched, awestruck. She was playing beautifully. A song he recognized as a popular song here in America. His mouth fell open as he looked upon her. He wondered why she never tried out for the talent show or any of the rallies.

Roy was still trying to remember the name of the song she was playing and then it hit him when she played the chorus. He closed his mouth, his dark eyes wide behind the dark tresses hanging in front of his face. She was playing Airplanes. That song that B.O.B and that girl from Paramore sang. He walked over to her calmly, making her eyes open and causing her to look up at him.

"Hey," he said, casually.

"... What do you want?" Roy's pride dropped dramatically.

"Just... uh... wanted to talk..." Riza sat back, looking up at him with her amber eyes. Her eyes narrowed slightly and Roy noticed so he stopped advancing towards her.

"Well... what is it?" She asked, her voice getting colder.

"Why haven't you tried out for the talent show?" he asked.

"We have a talent show?" she deadpanned. Roy looked irritated.

"Yes we do. So will you try out this year?" Riza pushed her bangs from her face and looked up into the darkness of Roy's eyes.

"I will think about it." She turned back towards her laptop, noticing the it was still going with no music going. She sighed and stopped it, and erased the part where she hadn't played. He watched her, curiously.

"Have you thought about it? The auditions are tomorrow. We need more money for the school drama club," he said, gaining her attention.

"You're asking me to hep raise money for the drama club?"

"Yeah..." he said, giving her he helpless look.

"That won't work and I'm only going to do it because you have the right intentions." Riza packed away her laptop and violin. Roy's face lit up.

"So you'll do it?" he asked excitedly. Riza sighed and nodded, standing.

"Are you going to play the song you just played?"

"You'll have to find out, won't you?" Roy was left there. He smirked, liking how hard it was to get her to bend to his every will. He liked her.

* * *

><p>Riza walked to school with Rebecca, not exactly listening to her brunette friend. The blonde was thinking about Roy. He was asking her to audition for the talent show to raise money for the drama club. He was trying to help out a club in need, like he had done for band. Riza shook her head, turning her attention to Rebecca.<p>

"I've been thinking about joining the talent show," she said, interrupting Rebecca. The brunette looked surprised. Then she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"How long have I been bugging you into doing it?" Rebecca asked, smiling triumphantly.

"Roy Mustang convinced me to do it." Rebecca looked surprised.

"What?"

"Roy Mustang convinced me to do the talent show," Riza said slowly, like she was talking to a five year old. Rebecca looked stunned, her arm falling from her blonde friend's shoulder.

"Roy did? Seriously?" Riza nodded, swinging her violin case back and forth.

"Yes. The guy you went out with yesterday night."

"I didn't actually go out with him..." Riza raised an eyebrow, as if asking why she lied.

"I wanted to see your reaction! I went out with Jean Havoc."

"His best friend?" Rebecca nodded, smiling.

"He was so sweet and... Oh wait you don't want to hear about it, right?" Riza smiled.

"No. I do. It's different when it's Havoc." Rebecca smiled, and went on about her date with Havoc.

* * *

><p>After school, Riza headed for the auditorium for the talent show auditions. She walked in as someone else was singing. This person was good actually. In the judges seat, Jean Havoc sat with a cigarette hanging from his lips sitting next to Roy Mustang, who looked truly uninterested in the way the girl on stage was looking at him and the drama teacher. Riza didn't take drama so she had no idea who the teacher was, she just knew the woman taught drama.<p>

The woman interrupted the singer, holding up her wrinkly hand.

"Next is Riza Hawkeye." Riza hurried up to the stage, pulling out her violin and bow. She noticed how pleased Roy looked. The teacher gave the motion to start playing. Music for the song started playing and she started. Havoc looked amazed and Roy looked smug, but Riza kept her concentration on her fingers and bow. Her clip was coming loose and she could feel it as she moved. She only had three minutes to finish her song. She kept playing, her eyes closed. She made the violin go higher, coming to the end. Her movements became faster and higher and then she opened her eyes and took a bow.

Jean looked down at his clipboard and circled something, as did Roy and the drama teacher. Riza stepped down from the stage after putting her violin away. Rpy stood and stopped her.

"Thank you for helping."

"No problem." With that, Riza walked away. Jean stood up as well.

"You like her." Roy looked utterly shocked.

"What?"

"You like her." Roy shook his head, sitting back down.

"Oh stop denying it, Roy boy," Mrs. Christmas said, rolling her eyes.

"You like her and you know it. Just go ask her on a date," the drama teacher said. Roy glared at his foster mother, Madam Christmas, the drama teacher. He sighed and got up, walking to the door. He hurried after the blonde girl.

"Riza!" Roy called as soon as he saw her walking towards the school gates. She stopped and turned, looking a little confused. He stopped in front of her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Riza looked surprised, her mouth open in shock slightly.

"You're asking me to dinner?" she asked, as if it were so impossible that he was asking.

"Yeah. I am."

"... I will think about it."


End file.
